Heretofore, with oxidation hair dyes, for oxidation polymerization of an oxidation dye and in order to bleach hair, hydrogen peroxide, sodium perborate, sodium percarbonate, etc. are used as the oxidizing agent.
Further, in general, for performing a permanent wave, there is employed a method which comprises reducingly cutting the S-S bond in hair with a first solution containing a reducing agent such as thioglycolic acid, cysteine, etc. as a main component and thereafter oxidizingly fixing this hair with a second solution containing an oxidizing agent such as sodium bromate, sodium perborate, hydrogen peroxide etc. as a main component.
However, the use of these oxidizing agents has a disadvantage that they are apt to damage hair and skin.